


Jude x Cardan Drabble

by herxndale



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herxndale/pseuds/herxndale
Summary: A Jude x Cardan drabble using #4 and #9 from an "enemies to lovers" prompt list on Tumblr.("I'd rather blow a chainsaw." + "I only kissed you because you were talking too much.")





	Jude x Cardan Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is the prompt list.](https://iamnesta.tumblr.com/post/172605486380/trope-writing-prompts) Feel free to send me any requests :)

**“i’d rather blow a chainsaw” + “i only kissed you because you were talking too much”**

* * *

 

Jude was tired of Cardan’s bullshit. And that’s putting it lightly.

To be more precise, she was tired of Cardan’s day drinking, his utter disinterest in politics, and his stupid, condescending smirk. While Jude could excuse away Cardan’s drunkenness and apologize for his absence during meetings, what she couldn’t  _stand_  was his smirk.

It wasn’t quite a smile — just the barest curl of his lips — but it was infuriating nonetheless. And his eyes, black and glistening like an oil slick, sought out Jude in every room, no matter how crowded. Jude recognized Cardan’s gaze as the same cruel, taunting expression he had given her since the day she’d arrived in Faerie; she knew he was biding his time until his oath to her was broken. She dreaded the day that Cardan walked free, for that would be the day he finally unleashed his rage.

Cardan had never asked for the throne or the ridiculous crown that now sat upon his head. All he ever wanted was to put as much distance between himself and the High Court. 

Until Jude Duarte.

Despite Cardan’s better judgement, he found himself drawn to her. Wherever she was, he wanted to also be. Which was why he was currently sprawled across the divan in Jude’s office.

Cardan groaned, dramatically draping one arm across his forehead. “I care not for Roiben’s concerns,” he sighed, squirming slightly until he was comfortable.

“You should,” Jude admonished without looking up from her desk. She was busy scribbling out a letter, to whom Cardan did not know.

“The High Court is petty,” Cardan complained, opening his eyes a sliver and peering at Jude. He observed the way her braided hair had become frazzled, loose ends floating around her head like a halo. He felt his face grow warm with something other than wine.

Jude glanced at Cardan, surprised to find him already staring at her. She felt her sarcastic response catch in her throat and she swallowed, trying to ignore her racing pulse. “Why are you in here, Cardan?” She asked instead, returning her focus to her letter.

Cardan lifted an arrogant brow, his signature smirk gracing his lips. “Isn’t it obvious?” He purred, sliding his legs off the divan and sitting upright, his charcoal gaze glittering. “I was hoping for a kiss.”

Jude’s hands stilled, her cheeks blushing pink. Then she snorted with disdain.  **“I’d rather blow a chainsaw.”**

Confusion twisted Cardan’s features. “Then why did you kiss me in the Court of Shadows?”

 _Curiosity_. “Hatred,” Jude replied, folding up her completed message and stamping it with the royal seal.

“It was not hatred that I tasted on your lips,” Cardan said, though he looked uncertain.

Jude fought to contain an amused smile. “No?”

Cardan quickly dispelled his doubt. “No,” he said confidently.

 **“I only kissed you because you were talking too much,”**  Jude snarked. She stood and walked out from behind her desk, pausing beside Cardan and holding out the letter expectantly. She switched topics, “I need you to deliver this to Madoc.”

Cardan blinked slowly, making no attempt to take the letter. “I am the King, not your errand boy.”

“You are sworn to do as I bid, and I command you to take this message to Madoc,” Jude said.

With a heavy sigh, Cardan slithered off the divan and snatched the paper from Jude’s fingers. He sketched a shallow bow. “As you wish, your majesty,” he mocked, that stupid smirk curving his wicked mouth.


End file.
